Dib the Invader
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: Dib wakes up one morning, and is turned into an IRKEN! how is he going to deal with the problem at hand? I don't own Invader Zim, it's characters, or it's original story line... UP FOR ADOPTION. MESSAGE ME FOR DETAILS
1. Chapter 1

"This cannot be happening..." Dib turned in the mirror, and groaned again. He really couldn't believe something so... so out there could possibly be real. He had gone to bed the night before, and when he woke up, he was... well...

"How could I have possibly become Irken!" I think you get what I'm saying here. Dib looked deep into his Purple eyes in the reflection, and sighed. At least he still had his hair.

There really was no point in panicking... well, there were plenty of reasons, but he was NOT going to freak out. He looked around for something to wear over to Zim's, seeing as he no longer could pass off as human, and as he dug through his dresser, and grabbed his usual outfit, and a hoddie, and covered all the visible green skin with clothes.

He began the walk to Zim's house, glad that it was a weekend. He tried not to think about the fact that he was now the thing that he had tried to hunt and turn into the authorities. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he got turned in by some crazy kid...

Soon, the abnormal and colorful house that was the base of his enemy came into view. He couldn't help but smile, and he began to walk faster. He knocked on the door frantically, and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Who is it?" came a sing-song voice of an alien all to familiar. Dib face-palmed, and glared into the large peephole.

"Who the Hell do you think it is!" he bellowed. He glared harder when he heard Zim chuckle, and the door clicked open. There stood the invader in all his green and red glory. He smirked when he saw the hooded figure, and beckoned for him to come in.

"I made some... 'Special' muffins with GIR if you are hungry." he said, smiling obviously. Dib continued to glare at the Invader.

"You really think I'll trust your latest attempt at killing me?" He dead panned. Zim chuckled again, carrying the tray of muffins over to Dib.

"What! I would NEVER! These muffins are totally safe, and are Not filled with poisonous acids if that's what you where thinking!" Dib gave his a look, and took off his hood. Zim gasped in shock, and dropped the muffins, which immediately burned through the floor, turning the tile into boiling liquid rock.

"You're Irken!" he yelled. Dib nodded, giving him a 'Duh' look, and Zim looked down at the hole that now resided in the kitchen floor. "I... Well... I don't really have an excuse for that."

"This is why I never eat anything you make Zim. THIS is why." Dib stood up, walking around the hole, and stared into Zim's eyes. "I need you to turn me normal. NOW."

"I'm afraid I can't so that..." he said. "I am merely here to invade and take control of your planet. I don't have the technology needed to turn you back. It's not like a species changer is included in the "Invader" weaponry.

"What!" Yelled Dib. "But, then what am I supposed to do!"

"I have no idea. You could always give those muffins another shot?" Zim opened the oven, and took out another batch of muffins. It was going to be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

"What in the name of Irken is THIS about!" Zim looked at the two leaders on the screen, who were currently looking at the one standing beside him. Dib crossed his arms, and tapped his foot impatiently. "Why is there another Invader on that horrid planet! It was only supposed to be you banis- I mean, destroying there…"

"I'm NOT Irken! I'm human…" he said. The two of them began to laugh heartedly, and wiped imaginary tears from their eyes. "I'm serious! I went to bed, and I was human, then this morning, I woke up, and I looked like THIS." They immediately stopped laughing, and looked at him in shock.

"You're that human boy that Zim always talks about, aren't you?" Dib nodded, and Zim shoved him out of the way, and looked at the taller Irkens with urgency.

"How do we turn him back into a human?" He bellowed. Red and Purple looked at each other for a second, then shrugged.

"You don't." Said Purple. "If his genes have already been altered, then he can't be meddled with anymore, or else he might face extreme pain and or death." Dib's face paled at the word death, and he looked at Zim's exited face in horror.

"If you're going to try and kill me, then at least be more creative." He said. Zim sighed, letting out a defeated 'fine', and looked back at his tallest.

"So that's it? We can't turn him back into a Mindless slab of Meat?" They nodded, and suddenly, a '_Ding'_ sounded from somewhere behind them, making them both smile.

"The toast is ready!" They squealed in delight, and ran into the back just as the transmission ended. Dib and Zim looked at each other for a second, and then Dib looked at the ground.

"I guess that's that." He said, walking towards the door. "I'll just go home, and try and explain to my family that I'm an alien…" He left without another word, and trailed back to his house.

When he arrived, he pulled back his hood, and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, Gaz opened it, and for once in her life, she looked shocked.

"D-Dib?" she stuttered. "Is that really you? You look like Zim…" Dib nodded, and she let him in. He turned to talk to her, but his words died in his throat when he saw she was watching TV again. He was about to ask her what she was doing, but she beat him to it.

"My attention I give you everyday has expired. Try again tomorrow." He frowned, and went to his room. He didn't bother looking for his dad, knowing he was most likely at work, like he always was. He instead tried to find a way to disguise himself for skool the next day, many ideas flowing through his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaz looked at her brother with amusement, pity, and shock. It could be that he was especially annoying, but it was most likely because of his... "disguise". He was wearing a black hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and sunglasses. It was worse than Zim's, which was really saying something.

"Please tell me that you're not going to skool wearing that..." She said, glaring at him with all the hate in her being. Dib sighed, and looked down at his clothes.

"It's all I had on hand. Zim at least has contacts, but I don't. They never noticed that he was an alien, so why would they suddenly notice that I am too?" Sighing, he got up and headed towards the door, and looked back at Gaz in confusion when she didn't follow. She gave him a look, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm not going to walk to skool with you and your newly found weirdness. I'm going to let you leave, then count to a hundred. Only then will I go." Dib nodded, not even bothering to try and figure out what logic made sense in his sister's head.

On the way to skool, he didn't even get one strange look, and he realized just how stupid most people really were. No wonder he was the only one who noticed Zim was an Irken... People were just Idiots.

When he made it to class, Zim looked at him and smiled. Dib looked at him strange, mainly because he normally glared with hate at the boy, but today there was something... different. He was planning something.

"Well class, before we carry on with our horrid and unfortunate class period, I would like for everyone to look at each other, and find one flaw on another, and share it with the rest of the students." said Ms. Bitters Dib's eyes widened when he heard this, and he pulled his hood up, squeezing his eyes shut.

A girl in the back raised her hand, and Ms. Bitters nodded her way. "Dib looks like he caught Zim's skin condition!" Ms. Bitters looked at Dib, and grinned in sick enjoyment.

"Well would you look at that! He does look freaky and out of place! Good job, you get an 'A'!" The girl smiled, squealing as she got a star on her chest. Dib nearly face-palmed, but refrained from doing such things. People were really, REALLY stupid. He would rather them be idiotic then knowing, so he tried to not pay attention to his instincts to defend himself.

Skool went by painstakingly slow. Zim continued to smile in that creepy way, driving Dib up the wall, and finally, the day ended.

"I need you to come to my house Dib-Thing!" said Zim. "I have something you must see! I have gotten something amazing from your DNA sample that I got when you came over." Dib was about to say something about the whole DNA thing, when Zim grabbed his arm, and ran towards his house.

Look at this! Said Zim. Dib looked at the information laid out before him, and gasped in shock. It was so shocking that he found himself hyperventilating.

"Yep! According to this, you were turned Irken because you where born of an Irken and a Human. You're a half breed!

He couldn't believe this was happening...


End file.
